1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that has a function of changing a payment credit card at the time of near field communication (NFC) at a low battery state to improve convenience in credit card payment and a method of performing NFC payment using the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. The examples of the various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a photo or video capture function through a camera, a voice storage function, a music file reproduction function through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function capable of implementing games, and some other mobile terminal may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile terminals receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow the user to view video or television programs. Furthermore, the efforts for supporting and enhancing the functions of the mobile terminal have been carried out. The foregoing efforts may include adding and improving software or hardware as well as changing and improving structural elements constituting a mobile terminal. A touch function of the mobile terminal is configured to allow a user who is not accustomed to input buttons or keys, to operate the mobile terminal conveniently. Recently, such touch function serves as an important function of the mobile terminal together with a user interface (UI) as well as a simple input.
Generally, near field communication is contactless-type short-range wireless communication that operates at a frequency bandwidth of 13.56 MHz. The NFC is a technology that requires a short distance of approximately 10 cm to transmit data between terminals equipped with an NFC chip.
The NFC is excellent in proximity, bi-directionality, and security, compared to other communication technologies, and has an advantage of establishing two way communication between the terminals in 1/10 second or less without requiring complex pairing. This allows the NFC to be in wide use in applications involving not only credit card payment and electronic ticker smart card, but also travel information transmission, traffic control, entrance and exit control, and locking mechanism.
Various functions through the use of the NFC are performed in a power off state of the mobile terminal. As one example, when the NFC payment is performed in the power off state, the mobile terminal provides a function of performing authentication processing and then allowing a user to select a credit card that he/she wants to use (to change a payment credit card).
However, because, in the related art, a separate function of changing a payment credit card is not performed at the time of the NF payment in the power off state, the user has to make the payment only with a default credit card. As a result, if, because an amount of charge money on the default credit card is all spent or an error takes place in the default credit card, the payment cannot be made with the default credit card, the user inconveniently has to set the payment card himself by going through separate setting processing.